


How Gibbs Learned to Get His Heart on and Love Valentine's Day (With His Daughter's Help)

by cinderella81



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where Kelly lived she makes it her mission to make sure her Dad has a Happy Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Gibbs Learned to Get His Heart on and Love Valentine's Day (With His Daughter's Help)

**Title:**   How Gibbs Learned to Get His Heart on and Love Valentine's Day (With His Daughter's Help)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
 **Genre:** AU, First Time  
 **Summary:** In a universe where Kelly lived she makes it her mission to make sure her Dad has a Happy Valentine's Day  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own them ...  
 **A/N:** Written for the [](http://valentine-tibbs.livejournal.com/profile)[**valentine_tibbs**](http://valentine-tibbs.livejournal.com/) ficfest!! :D

 

Kelly Gibbs tapped her pen on the small table that took up half her tiny kitchen as she stared at the small phone book laying in front of her.  A week before Valentine’s Day and she was planning something she knew she shouldn’t be.

“He’ll kill me,” she said.  “No, he wouldn’t kill me, but he sure as shit won’t be happy.”

No, Kelly Gibbs wouldn’t be swayed.  She’d seen her father go through three failed marriages and had yet to find the happiness Kelly knew her father deserved.  So, she made a decision - put karma out there and see what happened.  She began to flip through the phonebook, eyes closed.  

When she finally made the decision to stop and look, her finger was sitting on a ‘T. Paddington’.  “Hmm, sounds cute to me,” Kelly said with a shrug.  She glanced at the clock and cursed softly - she had to leave or she was going to be late for her shift at Georgetown.

“You’re going to have a Valentine’s Day, Dad,” she said.  “Whether you like it or not.”

                    *    *    *    

“One is the loneliest number,” Tony sang softly as he got ready for work.  He hated Valentine’s Day.  The day had never done him any favors, so he preferred to just think of it as just another day.  He grabbed his backpack, made sure he had his badge and gun and headed to work.

He was so intent on not being late to work he almost knocked over the large vase of flowers on his doorstep.  

“What the …?”  He picked up the vase and admired the flowers.  Whoever had sent them knew his favorites - gardenias, yellow calla lilies and white roses.  They also somehow knew that he listed himself under his mother’s maiden name; one too many crazy ex-girlfriends had made him overly cautious.  He inhaled the scent of the bouquet and smiled.  He hurried down to his car and set the vase carefully on the front seat, buckling it in so it wouldn’t tip over.  That was when he noticed the card; a simple piece of white velum with handwriting (obviously someone from the flower shop):

You are with me always...  
In a smile, a memory, a feeling  
Or a moment we share.

Please meet me tonight at Marcel’s.  I have a reservation for 7:00 p.m., under the name Fielding.  I would be honored if you’d join me.  ~An Admirer.

Tony let out a low whistle - Marcel’s was high end.  “An admirer who wants to take me to Marcel’s?” he murmured as he set the card down on the passenger seat and headed in to work.  “Who could it be?”

He arrived at the Navy Yard and carried his flowers through security, not even caring about the teasing he got from the guards and some of his coworkers.  His Valentine’s Day was looking up.

He set the vase on his desk, dropped his bag and started up his computer, oblivious to the looks he was getting from McGee and Ziva.

“Who are those for?” McGee asked.

“Me,” Tony replied with a smile.

“From whom?” Ziva asked.  “I did not know you were seeing anyone.”

“I’m not.”  Tony sniffed his flowers, smiling before going back to checking his work email.

“Then who sent you flowers?” McGee stopped what he was doing and wandered over to Tony’s desk.

“I don’t know,”  Tony admitted.

“Some random person sent you flowers?” Ziva got up as well, admiring the beautiful bouquet.  “And there is a card.”  She went to grab the card, surprised when Tony smacked her hand.  

“Not your business.” Tony took the card, folded it, and stuck it in his wallet.

Gibbs chose that moment to stride through the bullpen, fresh cup of coffee in his hand.  “DiNozzo!” he said.  “Nice flowers.”

“Um … thanks, Boss,” DiNozzo replied with a smile.

Gibbs admired the large bouquet of gardenias, yellow calla lilies and white roses, and took a moment to lean over and inhale the fragrant scent.  “These are my favorite,” he said softly.

Tony blinked a couple of times, surprised.  “They’re my favorite, too,” he said.

“Fancy that.”  Gibbs gave Tony a smile as he sat down at his desk.  A few frustrated clicks and smacks later alerted the rest of the bullpen to the fact that Gibbs was there and trying to check his office email.

Tony just chuckled and went back to the cold cases on his desk, every once and a while glancing at his flowers and smiling.

 

                    *    *    *    

“You sure you’re dad is going to want to come to dinner with us?” Stan Burley looked down at his girlfriend and soul mate, Kelly Gibbs, his face clearly showing his trepidation.  Going from working for Gibbs to dating his daughter had been a bit … harrowing.  But Gibbs had surprised him by being open, kind, and very vocal of his approval of their relationship.  Stan couldn’t be happier … and the velvet box in the pocket of his suit jacket proved just how happy he was.

“I’m positive,” Kelly replied.  “I asked him about it last weekend.  I told him that you and I were going to have our own dinner tomorrow night, and tonight was for all of us.”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek as the elevator doors opened on the bullpen.  They were there to pick Gibbs up for dinner, as Stan had the day off and Kelly had finished her rotation in the pediatric ward of Georgetown University Hospital where she was an RN.  As she and Stan made their way to where her father’s team was, her nose picked up a very distinctive scent.  “Oh … shit,” she said when she caught sight of the flowers on Tony’s desk.

“Tony!” Stan called, over enunciating his name to be ‘Toe-Knee’.

“Stan the man!  And Kells Bells!” Tony called when he saw Kelly and Stan and immediately wrapped them both in a big hug.  

“Hey Tony, those are some gorgeous flowers,” Stan said.  “Who’s the lucky lady?”

“I wish I knew,” Tony replied.  “They appeared on my front step this morning with a mysterious note.”

“A secret admirer, huh?” Stan said.  “Any ideas as to who it is?”

As Tony and Stan continued to chat, Kelly stared at the flowers.  She knew that arrangement … had specifically asked for that arrangement when she’d had the flowers sent to her father’s date for Valentine’s.  

“So, how are the rugrats treating you, Kells?” Tony turned his attention to Kelly.

Kelly pulled herself out of her thoughts and gave Tony a smile.  “They’re just fine,” she said.  “I had an early shift today, so most of them were asleep.”

“DiNozzo!  Have you seen my -”  Gibbs caught the keys Tony threw his way and looked down at his hands.  “Keys.”

Tony just shook his head and went back to his computer.  “Man’d lose his head if I didn’t keep track of it,” he told Stan with a grin.

Kelly’s brow furrowed as she stood back and watched Tony and her dad.  She thought back to all the times she’d seen them together, either during a case or when Tony had come over for cowboy steak … and smiled.  It was perfect!  “Why didn’t I think of this before?” she said.

“Think of what?” Stan asked.

“Oh … nothing,” Kelly replied with a smile.  “Nothing at all.”

“Kelly, Stan, ready to go?” Gibbs asked as he shut down his computer.

“We are,” Stan said.  “Are you?”

“Suit’s right here, just have to change,” Gibbs said.  He grabbed the garment bag and headed to the bathroom to change.

“Fancy dinner?” Tony asked.

Stan nodded.  “Very nice,” he said.  “We’re going to -”

“Stan,” Kelly interrupted with a smile.  “Tony doesn’t like Valentine’s Day, remember?”  She turned her smile to Tony.  “We’re just going to have a nice dinner.”

Tony gave her a curious look.  “Okay,” he said slowly.  “I will be … “  He remembered the card in his wallet and smiled a bit.  “I will be having a quiet night at home.”  

“That sounds nice,” Kelly said.

“Everyone, go home,” Gibbs said as he strode through the bullpen.  Everyone stopped and stared at him, including Tony.  The man cut a fine figure in his charcoal gray suit and dark blue tie.  

Tony swallowed as he watched his boss.  Damn, seeing Gibbs dressed like that made it hard to push down his feelings his boss.

“We’re gone,” McGee said, shutting down and grabbing his gear.  He snagged Ziva’s hand and tugged her towards the elevator - when Gibbs said go, you went before he changed his mind.

“I’m gone, too,” Tony said, shutting down as well.  He figured he had just enough time to get home, change and get to Marcel’s to meet his secret admirer.  He snagged a white rose, a calla lily and a gardenia from the bouquet on his way out … maybe his date would like them too.

                    *    *    *        

Tony straightened his tie and smoothed his pants nervously as he approached Marcel’s.  ‘Am I really going to do this?’ he thought to himself.  ‘The person in there could be anybody.’  But then again, the person in there could be his soul mate.  He took a deep breath and headed inside the restaurant.

There was a little line in front of the hostess, so Tony took a few minutes to look around.  He scanned the crowd and stopped when he caught sight of Stan, Kelly … and Gibbs.  His mind went back to the note and he mentally headslapped himself.

“Fielding,” he mumbled.  “Why didn’t I put the pieces together?”

He closed his eyes and took a few breaths.  When he opened his eyes again, he was face to face with Kelly.

“Hey Tony,” she said softly.  “Hear me out, okay?”

“I’m listening,” Tony said.  

“I sent the flowers,” Kelly said.  “But I didn’t know till this evening that they went to you.  I just … wanted my dad to have a nice Valentine’s Day.  He’s been so lonely.  And today when I saw you two, it made me remember.”

“Remember what?” Tony asked.

“How good you two are together,” Kelly said softly.  “And not just on the job.  I see how at ease you are with each other when you come over for dinner.”

“Kells,” Tony said.  “He’s not even … “  He couldn’t finish the sentence, couldn’t finish the thought.  “And just because we work well together and get along does not mean -”

“Bullshit,” Kelly said, smiling.  “You two are perfect for each other.  Just, have dinner with us.”

Tony looked down at the flowers in his hands.  He started to hand them to Kelly, who pushed them away.  “Give them to my dad,” she said softly.

Tony just shook his head and followed Kelly over to the table, where Stan and Gibbs were talking about the Army-Navy football game.  

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs said when he saw Tony there.  “What are you doing here?”

“Um … surprise,” Kelly said.  Better to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission.  “I arranged for you to have a Valentine’s date.”

Gibbs looked at his daughter.  “Could you repeat that?” he said.

“Tony’s your date for Valentine’s Day,” Kelly said.  “I sent flowers to a random person in the phonebook, who just happened to be Tony.”

Stan covered his face with his hands.  “Kelly,” he said, his voice muffled.

“What?” Kelly said.  “Dad’s Valentine’s have sucked!  I just wanted him to have a good one.”

“It could have been anyone,” Stan said.  

“But it wasn’t,” Kelly said.  “It was Tony.”  She gathered her purse and coat and grabbed Stan’s hand.  “Have a good dinner you two.”

“Where are you going?” Gibbs asked.

“Home,” Kelly said.  “You and Tony are going to have a nice dinner on me.  Come on, Stan.”  She tugged Stan out of the restaurant with her.

Tony stood there for a minute, before handing Gibbs the flowers.  “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said shyly.

Gibbs accepted the flowers with a small smile and motioned for Tony to sit.  “My daughter,” he muttered.  “Always thinks she knows what’s best for me.”

Tony sat down across from Gibbs.  “She means well,” he said softly.  He felt … shy and unsure faced with his boss in such a romantic setting.

“Tony,” Gibbs said softly.  When Tony looked up, Gibbs gave him a smile.  “I think this time she was right.”

“She was … “ Tony trailed off and stared at Gibbs.  “You mean, you -”

“Since Baltimore,” Gibbs replied.  “Didn’t know if you felt the same, and had my head too far up my ass to do anything about it.”

“Gibbs,” Tony started.

“No,” Gibbs said.  “Not Boss, not Gibbs … Jethro.”

“Jethro,” Tony said softly, shyly.  “Don’t you find this … weird?”

“A bit,” Gibbs admitted.  “But right now I’m willing to just go with it.”

Tony chuckled and shook his head.  “Go with it, huh?” he said.  “So, let me ask you a question.”

“Ask away,” Gibbs replied.

“Do you kiss on the first date, Jethro?” Tony asked, his voice low and husky.

Gibbs’ eyes darkened and he licked his lips.  “Oh Tony,” he purred.  “If you’re very good … I will do more than that.”

Tony swallowed as he watched Gibbs’ lips.  “Jethro,” he murmured.  “I can be very, very good.”

Gibbs smiled and took a drink of water.  “Tell me if this is moving too fast,” he said.  “But let’s forget about dinner and head back to my place.”

“Not too fast,” Tony said.

“Good,” Gibbs said.  He stood and tossed some bills on the table to cover a tip (seeing as no one had ordered food) and stood, slipping his coat on.  “I have food at home if you’re hungry.”

“I’m hungry,” Tony said.  “But not for food.”

Gibbs chuckled and led the way out of the restaurant.  “Stan drove,” he said.

“Then it looks like I’m driving,” Tony replied with a smile.  

The drive back to Gibbs’ house was … intense.  The air in the car was thick with sexual tension and neither man spoke.  The second the car stopped in front of Gibbs’ house, both men were out of the car and headed for the front door.

The moment they were through the front door, Tony found himself pressed against the hall closet, Gibbs’ lips pressed to his.  He eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping a leg around Gibbs’ and pulling him closer.  When Gibbs finally pulled back, he was panting softly, head resting against the wall.

“Jethro,” he gasped.  “Fuck … “

“We’ll get to that,” Gibbs said with a grin.  “One thing - I don’t do one night stands.”

Tony gave Gibbs a soft smile.  “Jethro,” he murmured.  “Neither do I.”

“Good,” Gibbs breathed, kissing Tony gently.  “Upstairs.”

“Putting out on the first date?” Tony teased.  “Jethro!”

Gibbs laughed and took Tony’s hand in his.  “This isn’t our first date, Tony,” he said, tugging Tony gently up the stairs.

“No?” Tony murmured, following Gibbs up the stairs.  The change from frantic to romantic threw him a bit, but he was willing to go with it.

“Think about it,“ Gibbs replied, squeezing Tony’s hand.  “Cowboy steak and a movie here almost every weekend, hanging out with me and Kelly … hell you were even there for her college graduation with me.”

Tony thought about it and smiled.  “You’re right,” he said.

“I know.”  Gibbs grinned and flipped the light on in his bedroom.  Tony stood in the doorway, taking everything in.  It was simple; large bed, dresser, wardrobe, rocking chair near the window … exactly how Tony had pictured it.

Gibbs leaned over and kissed Tony gently, nibbling on Tony’s bottom lip.  “You ready for this?” he asked softly.

“Been ready for a long time,” Tony murmured, already beginning to undress.

Gibbs stepped back and watched the younger man - Tony was lean and muscled in all the right places, and he moved with a fluidity and a grace that was incredibly sexy.

Tony stripped down to his bare skin, folding his suit and setting it on the floor, giving Gibbs a smile.  “Your turn,” he breathed.

Gibbs admired Tony for a few minutes, taking in the hard, leaking cock, before beginning to undress.

Tony sighed and leaned against the wall, idly stroking himself as he watched Gibbs undress.  “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Tony breathed as Gibbs’ body was bared.  He’d caught glimpses of his boss in the showers, but to be able to look to his heart’s content … it was something he was going to take advantage of.

Gibbs was slightly self conscious as he stood naked in front of Tony.  He wasn’t as young as he used to be, and Tony was a good fifteen years younger than him …

“Hey,” Tony said, reaching out and pulling Gibbs close.  “You are perfect, Jethro.  Absolutely fucking perfect.”

Gibbs chuckle turned into a groan when he felt Tony’s other hand on his cock.  “Tony,” he gasped.  “You gotta stop … “

“What if I don’t want to?” Tony asked cheekily.

“Then I’m going to come all over your hand,” Gibbs said.  “But what I really want is to come in your tight hole.”

Tony groaned and immediately let go of Gibbs’ cock.  “Yes,” he hissed.  “You, in me.  Now.”

“Bed,” Gibbs said, nudging Tony towards the large bed that dominated the room.  Tony flopped down on the bed and spread his legs wantonly.  Gibbs moaned and crawled onto the bed, covering Tony’s body with his own.  

Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs eagerly.  “Wanna feel you, Jethro,” he whispered in Gibbs’ ear.  “Inside me.”

“Oh you’re gonna feel me,” Gibbs growled, smacking Tony’s thigh lightly.  “Guaranteed.”

Tony released his hold on Gibbs and spread his legs once more.  “Prove it,” he whispered.

Gibbs pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s jaw before leaning over and grabbing the small bottle of lube from the nightstand.  

“Planning on getting lucky?” Tony teased breathlessly.

“Helps with the friction when I take things into my own hands,” Gibbs replied with a grin, squirting a bit on his fingers.  He watched Tony carefully as he slid one finger into the younger man, smiling when Tony gasped and arched into Gibbs’ touch.

“Fuck yes,” Tony breathed, hands gripping the bed sheets tightly.  “More.”

“Easy Tony,” Gibbs murmured.  “Easy.”

Tony gave a breathy laugh.  “Easy for you to say,” he gasped, arching as he felt a second finger slip in beside the first.

Gibbs watched Tony’s face as he scissored his fingers, enjoying the little sounds Tony was making.  He reached into the nightstand to grab a condom, surprised when Tony stopped him.

“Wanna feel you, Jethro,” Tony whispered.  “Skin to skin … I trust you.”

Gibbs smiled and leaned in, kissing Tony gently.  He removed his fingers, chuckling when Tony whimpered softly.  He took a moment to make sure he was lubed up and carefully, very carefully, slid into Tony.

“Yes,” Tony gasped, wrapping his legs around Gibbs’ hips and pulling him in closer.  “Fucking perfect, Jethro.”  He arched into Gibbs’ thrusts, a hand stroking his own cock needily.

Gibbs groaned and watched Tony’s face as he thrust.  He knew it wouldn’t take him long, just the feel of Tony around him had him on edge.  

Tony stroked his cock faster, whimpering and begging for Gibbs for more.

They both came in unison, crying the other’s name.  Gibbs grunted and collapsed on top of Tony, rubbing his cheek against the coarse hair on Tony’s chest.

Tony hummed and trailed his fingers up and down Gibbs’ back and neck, before burying his hand in Gibbs’ hair.  

They laid like that for a while before … “Good Valentine’s Day, Jethro?” he asked, his voice already heavy with sleep.

Gibbs hummed and nodded.  “Best Valentine’s Day I’ve had in a long time, Tony,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Tony’s chest.  “Now, shut up.  Wanna get a nap in before round two.”

“Round two?” Tony murmured.

“Uh-huh,” Gibbs replied softly.  “Only this time I wanna feel you in me.”

Tony groaned.  “Fuck,” he whispered.

“That’s the idea, Tony.  That’s the idea.”

 


End file.
